Skin massage equipment generally consists of a body with a motor and a massage head which includes massage elements designed to be activated by the motor through a transmission mechanism. Current prior art in this domain is known in patents or patent filings EP 0 666 071 A1, FR 2 589 726 A1, and EP 1 973 510 B1.
In document EP 0 666 071 A1, the massage device includes two elements in the shape of a paddle which turn in opposite directions to move said paddles which pucker the skin. In one variation, this massage device includes an soft wired element which forms a ring where the two extremities rotate in opposite directions, allowing the ringed section to pucker the skin.
In document FR 2 589 726 A1, the massage device includes two wheels located on the application surface along two parallel axes a short distance from one another. A transmission mechanism causes the two wheels to rotate in the same direction. A mechanism to change the separation of the wheels is located on the device along with a recall mechanism to move the wheels apart. When the massage device is used, the wheels in the initial position are separate and rotate in the same direction; one of the wheels seeks to work with the other wheel due to the separation adjustment mechanism and the effect on said wheel which is in contact with the skin, while the recall mechanism tries to return said wheel to a position separated from the other.
In document EP 1 973 510 B1, the massage device includes two wheels located on the application surface along parallel axes with the wheels separated from one another. The massage device includes a mechanism to control the wheels located to allow the first wheel to rotate in one direction and block the rotation of the first wheel in the other direction and vice versa for the second wheel. Accordingly, when the massage device is applied to the skin and moved in one direction, only the first wheel rotates in one direction, which puckers the skin and vice versa when said massage device is moved in the other direction, only the second wheel rotates in the opposite direction, which puckers the skin.
The purpose of the invention is to design a massage device to optimize how the skin is worked by puckering it to work facial skin and muscles more thoroughly, pleasantly and effectively compared to massage equipment of the prior art, all while avoiding unpleasant sensations during the application of the massage device to the skin.